


Ice Holes and Revelations

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Inspired by "blankets" from HeckYeahHarrisco's HarriscoFest2018





	Ice Holes and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there with the title.

Cisco ran after Killer Frost, through snow covered branches and across slippery undergrowth. The moonlight did nothing to help visibility through the thick canopy above. She seemed to melt into the forest, only the blue of her jacket giving her position away.

Frost stopped in the middle of a clearing and turned to Cisco. He stopped a few steps away from her.

"Just come home please," Cisco pleaded. "Caitlin spent so long trying to bring you back."

"Caity may have missed me, but you only care about me when I can play heroics. Maybe I want a life too." Frost sneered. "Away from here."

"You want to work out a timeshare?"

"I'm going to Nanda Parbat, so don't try and follow."

Cisco took a step forward. "Of course I'm gonna follow you. I'm not going to let you make a deal with Ra's Al Ghul using my friend's body."

"It's my body too!" Frost screamed. "And you forget where you're standing."

Cisco looked down. All he saw was a flatish snowy surface.

Frost stomped her foot. The ground under Cisco's feet cracked. He was standing on a frozen lake. He had just enough time to suck in a started breath and the frozen surface shattered.

Cisco fell into the lake.

For the tiniest moment, Cisco thought he was okay. Then it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing at his skin. He screamed out some of his air and thrashed in panic. The water was pitch black. His hand hit a hard surface, the underside of the ice. Already he had lost track of where he had come in.  
\-----------------------------

The blaring of the breach alarm woke Harry from his sleep. He groggily yanked a black sweatshirt over his head and made his way to the Cortex monitors. It was often left to him to man Star Labs in the early hours of the morning. He didn't mind, he did live there rent free after all.

He didn't need to go all the way to the Cortex. When Harry opened the door to his room, he saw Cisco collapsed at the other end of the hall near the elevators.

"Cisco!"

Harry sprinted over and slid to his knees besides Cisco. The floor was wet with freezing water. Cisco was soaked, shivering, and slowly turning blue.

"Cisco, can you hear me?" Harry demanded. He patted Cisco down to feel for any injuries. Nothing was bleeding or broken.

"Cisco!" Still no response.

Harry hauled Cisco up and over his shoulder. That damn alarm was still blaring, but the Cortex was now too far away. Once back in his room, he ripped the covers off his bed and sat Cisco on the edge.

Cisco leaned limply. Harry quickly stripped the young man.  Jacket and geek shirt flopped to the floor with a thwack. Shoes, socks, pants, and boxers followed. Harry guided Cisco to fall over and lay on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed all the towels from his bathroom and patted Cisco dry. One towel wrapped around the boy's hair in a twist bun.

Once Cisco was dry, Harry lifted the sweatshirt off his own back and bundled Cisco in. Then he wrapped Cisco in the blankets.

By now Cisco was fluttering with movement; aimless shivering and holding on.

The alarm was still blaring. Harry ran to the medical bay, grabbing more blankets and all the medical heating pads he could carry. As he passed by the computers on his way out, he shut off the alarm.

Back with Cisco, Harry added more blankets. He activated the heat packs and lay them around Cisco. Finally, Harry stripped off his clothing and snugged up under the covers as well.  
\------------------------

Cisco stirred. He shivered gigantically and moaned. He became aware of a tight warmth wrapped around him. He wriggled in the softness.

An arm moved around his waist and held him tight. The arm was bare. His waist was bare.

"Am I naked?" Cisco inquired.

"Mostly," Harry answered.

Cisco pondered this. "Did you see me naked?"

"Yes."

"Did you laugh?"

"No."

"I have a little pooch."

"I hadn't noticed."

Cisco pondered the naked arm around his naked waist. "Are you naked?"

"Mostly."

Cisco eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. He saw chemical heat packs on the covers around him, his clothes in a sodden pile.

"Killer Frost dumped me into a frozen lake. How did I get here?"

Harry shifted away from Cisco. "I found you in the hallway, half frozen."

Cisco turned to him, the blankets turning with him, tucking him into a Cisco-burrito.

Now that Harry wasn't spooning him so tight, Cisco curled into a little ball. He wasn't cold. It was stiflingly warm in the blankets. The softness felt nice against his sensitized skin. He was wearing Harry's sweatshirt, and he burrowed into it, until only his eyes showed above the collar. "You saved me?"

"I think you saved yourself first. You must have breached unconsciously."

Cisco's eyes drifted until he was aimlessly staring at Harry's body. He was exhausted, but it was still a nice view. Harry was fit. It would have been mortifying to be naked with someone else. But this was nice. He wished naked-cuddling-with-Harry was real life and not just life saving.

Harry stared back at him, smiling indulgently. His eyes sparkled and his dimples...

"...aaaaaand i'm saying this out loud aren't I?" Cisco asked. He pulled the collar over his eyes.

"Well, I am a handsome man."

Cisco rolled his eyes. "and so humble."

Harry shrugged. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you're not."

Harry lay on his back, and stared at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be opposed. You know."

Cisco made an ehng? noise and yanked the collar back down to stare.

Harry looked him in the eyes. "To the daily naked cuddling time."

"Let's be the adults I know we sometimes are." Cisco clarified, "are you offering to be in a relationship with me?"

"I'm saying, I want to kiss you when I enter and leave a room you're in. I want to share bathroom space with you. I want to argue over the dishwasher and make up in bed. I want to give you everything I have and share everything you have. I want to stare at your face for no reason. I want Jesse to be my best man at our wedding. I want to brush your hair for you. I want to leave the house each day knowing I can come home to you. I want to not have the face of a murderer so I can debate with you in the supermarket. I want to cuddle with you in front of people. And yes, I want to make you moan uncontrollably on a regular basis."

Cisco listened raptly; where every word swelled his heart with love for this man.

"Did you just propose to me?"

Harry blinked. "Yes."

"No wedding night before the third date."

Harry pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Does Big Belly Burger count as a date?"

Cisco smiled wide and kissed Harry in his floofy hair. He wriggled free of his blanket burrito and laid atop Harry's chest.

In the morning, he would tell the others about Caitlin. It would take Killer Frost a while to get where she was going.

But for now, for just a single moment he let himself feel this.

It was just right. 

 

 


End file.
